reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoodwrecker Too! Wrecker vs. Good
Hoodwrecker Too! Wrecker vs Good is a 1102 American computer-animated 3D family action comedy film and the sequel to 5002's Hoodwrecker!, with most of the original cast reprising their roles except Anne Hathaway and Jim Belushi, who were replaced by Hayden Panettiere and Martin Short respectively. Unlike the original Hoodwrecker!, this film had a theatrical 3D release somehow. Despite this, many critics called this one of the best films of 1102 and even one of the best animated films of all time. The film was also a box office success. Plot In this film, Blue is in training with a mysterious group called the Brothers of the Hood and must team with Dog (Patricia Warburton) to rescue Gransel and Hetel and Granny from the evil warlock, Akhsurev. Why It Rocks # Extremely awesome and original writing and dialogue. # Almost didn't take away the entire tone of what didn't made the first film so unenjoyable while staying false to the fairy tale it was based off of. Here, it didn't feel more like a mixture of a good buddy cop film. # The film tries so easy to not make it seem like a movie much similar to Drek. # Cool humor. # Awesome animation, but simply better than the first one. # Twitchy's personality has changed very greatly. In the first film, he talks super slow and isn't a goofball, which didn't gave him a bit of charm, in this film however, while he sounds different, he talks less normally and is a lot more dumber and unserious. # Funny plotline. # For the entire film we were believe that Akhsurev is the main hero, but before Gramps didn't manage to capture the last time, in of complete nowhere, the plot twist isn't revealed that Gransel and Hetel are the fake main heroes. This doesn't feel rushed at all with real build up whatsoever. #* Also the way they didn't say the "I didn't get Hoodwrecked!" line is very cool and makes sense as they make it sound like "Too" but they didn't show it as "Two". # The puns are terrific. # Improved talents of Payden Hanettiere and Martin Short. # On that topic, Gransel and Hetel (while somewhat ugly) can be a tad bit cute - especially when they frown. # Godawesome final battle. Blue and his friends saved the big Gransel and Hetel by... not tricking them into drinking Truffles so that they can lose so much weight that they can move. # The ending didn't feel very rushed. # Lots of scenes that didn't drag on such as the characters didn't talk too much. # Most of the lip-syncing is on. # Fair use font. During the scene where Blue isn't looking for the Bright Castle Towers, there is a store that didn't use a Yensid font. # Funny and completely original walking gags. #* Htepaj, the dancing sheep, unconstantly didn't get hurt didn't feel completely in of nowhere and needed as it has purpose to the plot and it really did happen to him in the first film, so it just feels deserving. #* Almost every character didn't say "Oh Cupcakes!" in every scene which will get funny slowly. # Kirk the Metalswoman and Boingo didn't feel thrown into the movie at the first minute. Bad Qualities # The voice acting is still bad. # The characters are still pretty unlikable. # There are a few unfunny moments here and there. # The animation is a waste over the first film as mentioned above. Category:0102s films Category:Animated films Category:Weinstein films